User talk:ChainsawNinjaZX
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikigrounds, the free Newgrounds encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:ChainsawNinjaZX page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HibiscusKazeneko (Talk) 18:27, September 4, 2010 Friendly Challenge I challenge you to impress me with some edits on THIS page. As you can see, I have directed you to the Talk page, where a list of what, in my opinion, the page needs. I am, so far, about the only person working on this month's theme AGAIN and I am fed up with it! I would like to see someone take this page and make it GOOD, with links, pix, info and answers to people's likely questions. Is there any interesting history to this NG Feature? Do we know who created it? Has the User always had this Feature? Please explore the BBS and talk to other editors here. I would like to build on the community here, so please have a go at involving other people. You can post a few questions on the BBS if you wish, or even PM someone with a few questions. Everyone is so busy studying etc. this month, that just ONE good page per person would be great news! I need to go and have a bath as soon as the water is hot, then go to bed. Real Life sometimes intervenes in even MY devotion to WikiG ! Best Wishes, Icedragon64 22:55, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Notability I have come back and I am exploring what has been done while I was away. Whilst I am generally happy with most things, Notability seems to be an issue. I see you produced a page about a submission which has a Daily 1st. If I got a Daily 1st I would be over the moon and jumping up and down. However, in the grand scheme of things, NG issues 365 Daily 1st's a year, so its not really something which will ensure the submission will keep any attention for any length of time. Neither does Review Crew Pick or Underdog (Those are relatively easy for a crew of people to fix). For a Flash submission to be Notable enough for a Page, we require WEEKLY 1st etc. See HERE for our dialogue about Notability of Pages. We haven't resolved it all yet, so the official list has not been updated. Hopefully, when we have the dialogue of the next two new admin in the mix we will be ready to finalise Notability. Also, you and Salnax worked on a Page for a new Crew- the Luger League. Most new crews are NOT notable. It is, in fact possible to create what appears to be a Crew with just yourself and a couple of alts of yourself. You can knock out a few crappy subs which pass judgment because ignorant Stat whores assume other Statwhores will also protect this "crew" movie. You have an AA BB name, you have a strawberry with your chosen object and some noob creates a page for you. If we are not serious and objective we will be overrun by self-glorifying noobs creating pages. I have been VERY polite to the Lugers- I pm'ed them to explain Notability and they (he?) replied saying "I have a wiki page?". Note he said "I", not "We" ! Spaintendo discretely put the page in the Delete cat (which you could do if you wish, you don't have to be an admin to do so). I moved the info onto a Userpage, hoping that the Lugers will make it sometime and be our friends. Do find a game or something which has a Weekly first and we will help you build on it. Best Wishes, Icedragon64 23:02, September 27, 2010 (UTC) You have put in a lot of work lately. Salnax and I are very pleased with your progress. Advert! Advert! Go here and see this! Icedragon64 23:06, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello? Could do with your help. Nobody is here but me and Tyler. We are about to start December's theme and it's totally up for grabs as I will NOT be working on it. Go HERE to see what is going on. Thanks, Icedragon64 22:46, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Admin? We will be looking for new admin soon. I hope you would be interested in joining us. Your editing work has always been fine and you have shown an interest in the operation of the wiki in the past. We haven't seen you much lately, but I would be hoping that if we made you a sysop, you would take the odd week of watching the Recent Changes for vandalism and junk page creation etc. Salnax has done some of the Monthly Changes this month, by changing the Featured Article and announcing, in advance, the next Monthly Theme on our Front Page. Perhaps you could join with Tyler, Spaintendo etc and choose a winner for April in the next few days, then announce it in the Club Thread. It would be great if we had a team of people who just did a few things in a month or a couple of weeks in a year, rather than a tiny core of people who had the pressure of doing everything, risking collapse of the wiki- would you be prepared to be a part of that team? I am going off Wikigrounds for the next few days, working on my book again. Wish me luck, I hope to have it ready for submission to publishers by the end of the year! Best Wishes, Icedragon64 18:58, April 30, 2011 (UTC)